


Viscum Album

by softestpunk



Series: (Witcher) Christmas Kisses [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, M/M, seriously the only purpose of this fic is to be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk
Summary: “Viscum album,” Regis pronounced as he looked up at the sprig of greenery suspended in the archway between Geralt’s dining and sitting rooms.While Regis is distracted with holiday greenery, Geralt takes the opportunity to do something he may or may not have been planning for a really long time.





	Viscum Album

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first of 24 planned Christmas kissing fics!! Will I manage to keep up? We'll see.

_“Viscum album,”_ Regis pronounced as he looked up at the sprig of greenery suspended in the archway between Geralt’s dining and sitting rooms. The villa had undergone some renovations while he’d been away, and was a veritable hive of activity over the cold winter months.

The friends Geralt had surrounded himself with for the season clearly appreciated both the white-haired witcher’s company, and the mildness of the weather in Toussaint.

“Common mistletoe,” he added as Geralt approached, standing in front of him with a carafe of wine in one hand.

It was just as well he’d had good harvests over the last few years.

“Strange that such a toxic plant would become a symbol of feast-day cheer,” he continued.

“Regis,” Geralt said.

“You must make sure that none of the children eat the berries. Or the adults, for that matter. It really is quite dangerous to humans,” Regis continued as though Geralt hadn't spoken.

“Regis,” Geralt repeated, the barest hint of failing patience in his tone.

“Although I will admit it does have a certain amount of charm to it,” Regis added.

“ _Regis,_ ” Geralt said, finishing with a huff.

Regis turned his attention away from the mistletoe above his head and met Geralt’s gaze, surprised at the sudden sharpness of the witcher’s tone.

Before he could react--which was astonishing, since his reaction speed was normally so much faster than any human, even a witcher--Geralt swooped in.

Breath hitched in Regis’ chest as their mouths met, his stomach swooping at the soft, dry brush of Geralt’s lips.

Barely a moment of contact, but enough to make Regis’ slow heart speed up, flushed with giddy affection.

Regis took in the scent and taste and warmth of Geralt’s mouth eagerly, the kiss chaste and innocent and all the more exciting for it. Promise blossomed between them, filling Regis’ chest tight with _possibilities_ , with what-ifs, with several paths along which he might now travel that had not been open to him before.

Geralt backed off a little way, but not quickly, not as though he’d been burned. Not as though he regretted his actions.

Indeed, the hint of a smile turned up the corner of his lips, his wonderfully expressive eyes alight with the same joy welling up in Regis’ chest.

“Regis,” Geralt murmured, more softly than before. “You're standing in the goddamn doorway.”

“Oh!” Regis’ eyes widened, his gaze going back to the mistletoe above his head briefly. “Of course. My apologies.”

“Hey, you wanna keep hanging out under the mistletoe…” Geralt said as he slipped past, setting the carafe he’d been carrying on the table. “You don't get to complain if a passing witcher kisses you.”

“I am not at all inclined to complain about that,” Regis responded.


End file.
